


extra info

by Kneeshee



Series: sea squared [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: more to be added as I push these kids limits
Series: sea squared [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916392
Kudos: 5





	1. powers & abilities

**Author's Note:**

> more to be added as I push these kids limits

**CABIN 1 [ZEUS]**

1\. ELECKTROKINESIS

· electrical immunity

· static electricity

· static shocks

· lightning bolts

· limiting electrical conductivity

· electric sense

· electric arc

· electric shield

· lightning empowerment

2\. AEROKINESIS

· aircraft manipulation

· perfect bearings

· wind generation

· inhalation (limited)

· nephelokinesis (limited)

· air waves (limited)

· flying

· air solidification

· air blasts

· venti control

· ropes of wind

· seeing air magic

3\. ATMOKINESIS

· storm generation

· storm venti control

4\. KING’S AUTHORITY

5\. HYETOKINESIS

6\. SUPERNATURAL SIGHT (LIMITED)

7\. TELEPORTATION

**CABIN 3 [POSEIDON]**

1\. HYDROKINESIS

· water solidification

· hydrogenesis

· water empowerment

· toxikinesis (limited)

· cryokinesis (limited)

· vitakinesis (limited)

· water immunity

· heat immunity

· watercraft manipulation

· perfect bearings

2\. POWERFUL ROAR (LIMITED)

3\. AQUATIC LORDSHIP

4\. HORSES

5\. GEOKINESIS (LIMITED)

6\. ATMOKINESIS (LIMITED)

7\. SHAPESHIFTING (ONLY TO MER FORM)

8\. ELECTROKINESIS (LIMITED)

9\. MYSTIOKIENESIS (LIMITED)

10\. AEROKINESIS (LIMITED)

11\. TELEPORTATION

**CABIN 13 [HADES]**

1\. GEOKINESIS

· subterranean navigation

· earthquake generation

2\. FERROKINESIS

3\. MAGMAKINESIS (LIMITED)

4\. NECROMANCY

· power over the dead

· metamorphosis

· death curses

· death sense

· life sense

5\. OSTEOKINESIS

6\. CRYOKINESIS (LIMITED)

7\. INFERNAL MONSTER LORDSHIP

8\. UMBRAKINESIS

· darkness generation

· darkness shields

· darkness absorption and dissipation

· imperceptibility

· shadow travel

9\. DARK INTERNAL PROKINESIS

10\. HYPNOKINESIS

11\. PHOBIKENESIS (LIMITED)

· induced terror

**CABIN 4 [DEMETER]**

1\. CHLOROKINESIS

· taphokinesis

· plant telekinesis

· plant sensitivity

· plant growth acceleration

· plant teleportation

· plant creation

· wood sensitivity

2\. FERTILITY MANIPULATION

3\. NOURISHMENT MANIPULATION

· gluttony inducement

4\. DEIFICATION

5\. GEOKINESIS

6\. THERMOKINESIS

· seasons control

· atmokinesis (limited)

7\. KARPOI SUMMONING

**CABIN 7 [APOLLO]**

1\. ARCHERY

2\. SWORDSMANSHIP

3\. MUSICAL ABILITY

· audiokinesis

4\. HELIOKINESIS

· photokinesis

· sunlight rays

· dazzling appearance

5\. PYROKINESIS

· fiery appearance

· fire immunity

6\. SUPERNATURAL SIGHT

7\. VITAKINESIS

· enhanced healing

· disease manipulation

8\. PROPHECY

9\. MADNESS (LIMITED)

10\. TRUTH SENSE

11\. COUPLETS CURSE

12\. FLIGHT (LIMITED)

13\. INVISIBILITY (LIMITED)

14\. HYPNOKINESIS (LIMITED)

15\. TELEPORTATION

16\. CLOUD TRANSFORMATION (EXTREMELY LIMITED)

17\. FORESIGHT

18\. BEAUTY-RELATED BLESSINGS

19\. BEAUTY-RELATED CURSES

20\. INFALLIBLE VISUAL ACUITY

21\. CHLOROKINSESIS (LIMITED)

· plant transformation

22\. DIVINE KNOWLEDGE

**CABIN 11 [HERMES]**

1\. SWORDSMANSHIP

2\. ENHANCED SPEED

3\. TELEPORTATION

4\. TRANSGRESSING REALMS

5\. ENHANCED THIEVERY

6\. CLAUDITISKINESIS

· lock intuition

7\. MONEY MANIPULATION

8\. ATHLETICS

9\. INVENTIONS

10\. ANCIENT GREEK ALCHEMY

11\. POWER OF PERSUASION

12\. PROPHECY (LIMITED)

13\. AUDIOKINESIS

**CABIN 10 [APHRODITE]**

1\. AMOKINESIS

· charmspeak

· personification of desire

· appearance alteration

· beauty manipulation

· love magic

2\. BEAUTY AND OMNIPOTENT ALLURE

· beauty related blessings

· beauty related curses

· infallible visual acuity

3\. FERTILITY MANIPULATION

4\. FRENCH

5\. CHLOROKINSESIS (LIMITED)

· plant transformation

6\. PHOTKINESIS

7\. PYROKINESIS (LIMITED)

8\. VIRTUALKINESIS (LIMITED)

9\. NEPHELOKINESIS (LIMITED)

10\. EMOTION READING

11\. TELEPORTATION

12\. BEAUTY

13\. ARCHERY

· love arrows

· lust arrows

· hatred arrows

14\. ROMANTIC OMNISCIENCE

15\. LOVE EMPOWERMENT

**CABIN 5 [ARES]**

1\. WAR MANIPULATION

2\. TELUMKINESIS

¨ weapon conjuration

¨ weapon transformation

¨ weapon curses

¨ disbarment

¨ weapon omniscience

3\. ODIKINESIS

¨ battle jitters

4\. PYRONKINESIS (LIMITED)

5\. NECROMANCY (LIMITED)

6\. BATTLE PRECOGNITION

7\. TRACKING SKILLS

8\. IMMENSE STRENGTH

9\. POWERFUL ROAR (LIMITED)

10\. WARFARE EXPERTISE

**CABIN 12 [DIONYSIUS]**

1\. CHLOROKINESIS

§ vine binding

§ vine manipulation

2\. MADNESS

§ induced madness

§ curing madness

3\. ALCOKINESIS

§ alcohol transformation

§ alcohol immunity

4\. PARTYING

5\. MENEAD CURSE

6\. PHOTOKINESIS

7\. LEVITATION

8\. TELEPORTATION

9\. AEROKINESIS (LIMITED)

10\. ELECTROKINESIS (LIMITED)

11\. ATMOKINESIS (LIMITED)

**CABIN 9 [HEPHAESTUS]**

1\. TECHNOKINESIS

§ enhanced forging

§ trap creation and incapacitation

§ machine sensitivity

§ machine aptitude

§ machine expertise

2\. PYROKINESIS

§ fire blasts

§ fire cape

§ fire immunity

§ super-heated fire

§ heat sensitivity

§ supernova

3\. GEOKINESIS

4\. MAMAKINESIS

5\. TYPHOKINESIS

6\. HAMMER MASTERY

7\. TRAP DETECTION

**CABIN 6 [ATHENA]**

1\. DIVINE WISDOM

2\. STRATEGIC SKILL

3\. CRAFTSMANSHIP

§ inventions

§ weaving

4\. AUDIOKINESIS

§ persuasion

§ memorization

5\. PROWESS IN BATTLE

6\. TELUMKINESIS

§ weapon conjuration

§ weapon curses

§ weapon omniscience

§ disbarment

7\. MYSTIKINESIS (LIMITED)

§ aegis cloaks

8\. CHLOROKINESIS

9\. TELEPORTATION

10\. PARTHENOGENESIS

11\. CURSES

12\. TRANSFIGURATION (LIMITED)


	2. menu items

* * *

_Stolen Treasures_

_Treats and Drinks_

* * *

Ambro-pops (3 silver drachma) Grape Nectar Slush (2 gold drachma)

Nectar-sickles (3 silver drachma) Strawberry Nectar Slush (2 gold drachma)

Nectar-kisses (3 silver drachma) Chocolate Shakes (3 silver drachma)

Nectar Covered Strawberries (2 gold drachma for a dozen) Strawberry Slushes (3 silver drachma)

Strawberry Ambrosia Brownies (2 gold drachma for a dozen) Cherry Slush (3 silver drachma)

Chocolate Chip Cookies (1 gold drachma for a dozen) Cranberry Slush (3 silver drachma)

Chocolate Covered Strawberries (1 gold drachma for a dozen) Lemonade Slush (3 silver drachma)

Strawberry Cake (2 gold drachma) (3 silver drachma per slice) Limeade Slush (3 silver drachma)

Chocolate Cake (2 gold drachma) (3 silver drachma per slice) Cherry Limeade Slush (3 silver drachma)

* * *

_ GROVER'S GROCERY _ **** ~~~~

* * *

Grover’s Grain [Aisle 6] Valentina’s Vegetables [Aisle 7]

Feingold’s Fruits [Aisle 11] Shane’s Seafood [Aisle 3]

Mark’s Meats [Aisle 5] Drew’s Desserts [Aisle 10]

* * *

_ SILENA'S EATERY _

* * *

Appetizers God’s Menu [For Deities Only]

*Avacado Eggrolls *Soup of the Day *Jason’s Special *Miranda’s Meal

*Hot Spinach & Cheese Dip *Avacado Toast *Castor’s Combo *Lacy’s Lunch

*Quesadilla *Seafood Stuffed Mushrooms *Lee’s Lunch *Bianca’s Breakfast

Specials Royal Platter [Eat Like A Queen]  
*Fish Tacos *Sherman's Pie *Cheese Pizza *Teganites (strawberry/banana/blueberry)

*Fassolatha *Loukoumades *Sardines w|Oregano & Garlic *Portokalia me Meli (Oranges w|Honey)

*Pasteli *Petimezi

  
Kid’s Menu Desserts  
*Chicken Fingers * Cakes *Chocolate Covered Strawberries

*Flatbread Pizza *Brownies * Cookies  
*Macaroni and Cheese *Pies *Cheesecakes

  
Pastas Seafood

*Spaghetti and Meatballs *Four Cheese Pasta *Miso Salmon *Fresh Grilled Salmon

*Chicken Alfredo *Crab Linguini Alfredo *Crawfish Platter *Fried Shrimp Platter

*Fish & Chips *Lobster Linguini

Salads Drinks  
*Ceaser Salads *Milkshakes *Iced and Frozen Drinks  
*Chicken Salads *Other Drinks *Wine  
*Vegan Cobb Salads *Cocktails *Hot Drinks 

[ SPEAK WITH THE CHEF FOR CATERING OPTIONS ]

* * *

_DEADLY FASHION_

_"Armor to Keep You Looking Good and Looking Alive"_

* * *

*Sandals *Bracers

*Gauntlets *Visors

*Cuirasses *Greaves

*Tasset Belt *Sheaths

*Scabbards *Shield Straps

* * *

_STARFISH_

_"From Under the Sea to A Part of Your World"_

* * *

*Chlamys *Chitons

*Peplos *Himations

*Sandals *Strophions

*Veils *Epiblemas

*Accessories *Children Clothing [NEW]

[SPEAK TO ASSOCIATE FOR CUSTOM MADE ITEMS]

* * *

_ PAINT THE FUTURE R.E.D. _

* * *

COMMISSION INFO FORTUNES

*Half Body *Half Body (+Add Character) *PALM READINGS *TAROT CARDS

*Full Body *Full Body (+Add Character) *DICE READINGS *AFFIRMATIONS

*Headshot *Bust-Up [ Speak with the Oracle ]

*Family *Portraits

* * *

_ ANNABETH'S WEAVERY AND ARCHITEURE _

* * *

*Tapestries *Quilts

*Pelts *Sweaters

*Scarves *Curtains

[ SPEAK WITH ASSOCIATE FOR COMMISSIONS ]

* * *

_BUILD A SWORD WORKSHOP_

* * *

*Swords *Daggers

*Axes *Shields

*Hammers *Helmets

*Traditional Armor *Magical Items

[SPEAK WITH ASSOCIATE FOR COMMISSIONS]

* * *

_ KATIE'S BAKERY _

* * *

*Brownies *Cookies

*Cakes *Breads

*Donuts *Pies

*Tarts *Strudels

* * *

_ WILL'S PHARMARCY _

* * *

*Bandages *Elixirs

*Herbal Treatments *Ointments

[GODLINGS MUST SPEAK WITH ASSOCIATE FOR ADDITIONAL SERVICE]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. I stressed myself completely out trying to come up with fictional menus. You can clearly see where I stopped trying to come up with a price list.
> 
> A big thank you to my PJO/HoO/ToA collection and Wikia for being there for me to remind me of characters that I nearly forgot. 
> 
> [And while I do know that Rick's universes are intertwined... they won't be mentioned in this verse. This is purely about the Grecio-Roman Pathaneon.]
> 
> I know that wine is on the menu, but it technically hasn't been created yet in this verse as of 21.02.26 ... when Dionysus comes back, then it will be added "officially".
> 
> Don't be surprised if you see food from like The Cheesecake Factory and like Red Lobster. My go to meal is chicken nuggets and a salad every blue moon and lots of snacks. 
> 
> Also a big part of Castellan's success is due to the fact that they seem "exotic" and "foreign", but its really just them bringing things from the modern times to the ancestral times. Their country seems strange and that makes people curious and bring in attention.
> 
> Edit :: So it only looks right on desktop. i’ll try to fix up for mobile later on.
> 
> Come Talk to Me on Twitter @NeshTheFairy  
> and i also have [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/neshaw) |[tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kneesheee) | [discord](https://discord.gg/5ejGpQ)


End file.
